Wolverine's Magic Mirror
by Lushyypants9
Summary: "Logan please, you don't understand." "I don't understand?" He yelled, his husky voice echoing through my ears. "No, you don't, we're completely different, you don't know anything about me!" Logan stalked towards me like a wolf would their prey. "Logan..." He gripped the back of my neck tightly and leaned in close. "You're wrong, you're my magic mirror." Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Malia's power is kind of like Gwen Tennyson's with the whole manner thing. And she has telepathy and enhanced human ablilities. Please leave a revi****ew and tell me what you think! :)****  
**

**MYSTERIA**

I ran as quickly as I can. He's found me. After years and years or running from him, he's found me.

I sprinted down a dark alley way, my breath beginning to leave me. It was lucky I could see in the dark. To make matters worse it was raining, my dark purple hair sticking to my face. He's been tracking me since I left him. I was young at the time, young and stupid. I was only eighteen when Leighton had found me. He promised he would take care of me. But all he did was corrupt me. Turn me into the monster I really am.

Only a few know of my existence, but the ones that do know how dangerous I can be. I consist of dark purple manner throughout my body, I have enhanced human abilities, such as speed, agility and reflex and I also happen to be telepathic. What a combination right? When I first discovered my powers at seventeen, he took me in. Said he could help me, said he could protect me and help me control my powers. But all he did was abuse them, use them for his own personal gain.

Oh right, my names Malia Spencer, but I'm more commonly known as Mysteria. Name kind of speaks for itself really.

"Malia, you cannot hide forever." His slimy voice, slithering through my ears, creating my body to shiver, due to fear and coldness.

I began hyperventilating.

"You belong to me."

"I will never belong to you!" I screamed. I began hiding around large dumpsters; I rounded another alley way before I saw light. I began running to it and almost smiled as I saw a bar but before I get there I ran into a huge man. I tried to budge him but he wouldn't move. He grabbed my arms and held me in place.

"Woah, there slow down girly."

"Get off of me!" I yelled and purple manner wrapped around the mans wrist and I flung him across the ground making him bump into a vehicle. I heard him, and I ran into the forest behind the small town bar. Maybe he wouldn't find me there.

Logan growled as he slowly got up, wishing he would've just left the girl alone.

"Excuse me Sir."

Logan turned to the voice and furrowed his brows.

"Have you seen this girl." The man showed Logan a picture of a purple haired young girl and Logan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No, sorry, hasn't come this way."

The other man sighed and tucked the picture back into his blazer pocket, he turned to his lackeys and spoke silently to them.

He turned to Logan and smiled as he realized who it was.

"Well, well, well, Wolverine, what are you doing in a small town country?"

"Who the hell're you?" Logan growled lowly.

"Pardon me, I'm Leighton Simmons." Simmons held out his arm to shake Logan's hand but he glared at it and looked back at Simmons.

Simmons coughed awkwardly and handed Logan a business card to him.

"Well if you see her call me."

Logan peered at the card and growled lowly, watching as Simmons and his lackeys walked off.

All he could think of was who that girl was and what was she?


	2. Chapter 2

I have just realized that manner is spelt mana I will correct this in the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

I sighed tiredly as I pushed open the door to my apartment roughly. It wasn't exactly the best way to live, but I didn't have any money and there's no way Leighton would find me here.

I turned and locked the door but my brows furrowed. I noticed something...off.

I growled slightly and my purple manner glowed inside the room.

"Now, now my dear. I am nothing to be afraid of." A bald man wheeled his way over to me but my manner didn't decrease.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Charles X Xavier, and I have come to help you."

"Sorry, to disappoint, but I don't need your help. And no offense but the _last_ person who said that to me abused my powers and almost killed me."

This Charles guy smiled a little.

"I am very aware of Mr Simmons actions and I can only apologies for them, and you are a powerful mutant Miss Spencer and I would like to offer you a place in my school."

My manner slowly dulled down and I walked over to the sink to get a drink.

"As in a student?"

"No, not as such, more along the lines of a teacher."

I spat out my water when he said those words and I turned to him shocked.

"A _teacher_? If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly teaching material."

"Oh I believe you will be quite surprise of what you are capable of Malia, we have another mutant who is just like you."

I laughed. "I highly doubt that. But on a serious note, can you help me? I need to hide from him."

"Of course my child."

"Okay, when do you want me there?"

"Perhaps as soon as possible?"

I nodded, thinking it over.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I trust you'll be fine finding it Miss Spencer."

I smiled and nodded. "Count on it."

* * *

I opened the door to the school and crept in silently, I don't think I chose the best time to come as all the students stood still and stared at me weirdly. I went to creep back into the shadows but a voice in my head stopped me from doing so.

_Ah, Miss Spencer, I see you have found you way, please make your way to my office, first door on the left._

I shook my head.

"That was weird." I mumbled.

I made my way to the professor's office and I knocked on the door quietly. I heard a faint reply and I slowly began walking in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Spencer, I trust your way here was adequate?"

I just nodded and gazed at the people around me, the Professor saw my curiosity and he smiled as he introduced them.

"This is Storm, Scott, Jean, and Logan, everyone this is Malia Spencer."

A dark skinned woman came up to me and smiled gently.

"It's nice to meet you Malia, if you ever need anything, just let me know." And she walked out the door.

"Nice to meet you Malia, I'm Jean, and this is my boyfriend Scott. We'll be here if you need anything." The red head smiled at me also and strutted out with Scott by her side.

I watched them silently and turned back to look at the last person.

I gazed at him calmly. I took in his huge form and the female within me gleamed, he had dark brown hair but as soon as he turned to me I gasped.

_"You."_

I swear I heard him growl.

The Professor peered at me.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, he almost got me killed!"

"_I_ almost got you killed?"

"Yeah you did!" I studied Logan with my forest green eyes. He had deep brown eyes, they were quite beautiful.

"Now, please do act responsibly, Logan perhaps you should step outside, I will speak to you after."

Logan growled lowly, forcing his eyes on mine and I felt slightly intimidated, he was animalistic.

He stalked out and banged the door shut and I jumped slightly.

"I am sorry about Logan's behavior Malia, but unfortunately he has been through a tough time recently."

I just nodded without words and the Professor seemed to understand.

"You will be shown to your room with your things and I shall let you know what's going to happen when you are staying here."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You are very welcome Malia...Please, let Logan know he, may come back inside."

I nodded again.

I gradually got to the door and my eyes landed on Logan's form leaning on the wall.

I coughed slightly. "The Professor said you can come back inside."

Logan didn't say anything but budged past me, I bit my tongue as he did so and continued on my journey, walking round the school taking it in.

* * *

The next day was quite difficult, the Professor said he wanted me to join in some sort of exercise involving using our powers. I had agreed but it was quite difficult, we were all put in teams.

There was me, Storm and Scott and on the other team were Logan, Jean and a student named Bobby.

I had yet to see what powers they had although Storms was pretty obvious.

We were in some sort of forest and I joined in the circle we had.

"What's the plan Superman?"

"Okay, I think we should all mark one person. I'll take Bobby." Spoke Storm.

"I'll take Jean."

I sighed. "Guess that leaves me with grizzly."

Storm laughed. "Relax his bites worse than his bark."

"Great makes me feel much better."

"You ready?" Asked Scott.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I watched as Storm ran through the forest on the right side, and Scott ran the left, so that leaves me with the middle, but I think I'm going to aim high.

I ran quickly but quietly, my purple manner creating a path for me high above.

I stood still listening closely, so long as I focus on my telepathy I could do quite a lot, but I had to concentrate.

All I could hear at the minute were the birds and wind.

I sighed getting frustrated, I slowly began to descend down and I hid behind a tree as I heard a snapping sound.

I peeked round the huge tree, to see Logan stalking through the woods.

I didn't want to underestimate him. I narrowed my eyes on his figure, my eyes turned pink and I focused on his mind as I sent images into his head.

I watched as Logan fell down to his knees clutching his head in pain and trying not to scream as I sent terrifying wars and torture into his head.

I heard a strange sound as I watched metal claws cut through Logan's skin and I gasped as I realized who Logan was. Wolverine.

By the looks of things, my gasp and the distraction caused me to lose my focus; Logan was up on his legs and running toward me.

I gasped as he almost collided into me, but I used my manner to jump over Logan.

"Come on, Misty." Logan growled.

My eyes turned pink and I sent my purple manner towards Logan and it wrapped around his wrist and I threw Logan at a tree and he broke it in half.

I huffed. He was going to be more difficult than I thought.

Logan ran at me again and tried to punch me but I moved out the way just in time.

My eyes turned pink once again and I made Logan think he had enemies all over the place, the only problem was, I had to keep focused.

I watched as Logan was battling thin air and my manner glowed in my hands and started shooting at him but he wasn't budging.

I gave up and continued focusing on him, I dived deeper into his mind but somehow he was stopping me.

I lost my focus again and Logan ran towards me with his claws I waved my arms and around me was a manner shield.

I tried thinking of what I could do next; I tried focusing again on Logan's mind as he began slowly breaking my shield.

As I went deeper into his mind a buzzing sound appeared in my head. I ignored it and kept on looking through Logan's mind, I got to a point where I saw him in some sort of chamber and I screamed in agony. My focus dropped and I gripped my head in pain. I could feel my eyes were sparkling pink.

I could feel someone try shaking me but it failed.

The buzzing was getting louder and louder, until finally I exploded and a bright light of pink flew into the air and flew Logan backwards.

I blinked a couple of times before opening my eyes and I screamed again.

"Malia this is not the time to be picky, my dear."

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore!"

"You have_ no_ choice! You belong to me Mysteria and you are never leaving!"

"You used me!" I wrapped my manner around Simmons and threw him multiple times into trees surrounding me.

I shot my manner discs at him but he just kept on healing.

I growled.

I sent every kind of thought I had about Leighton into his head and I saw him slightly double over in pain.

I still had my manner wrapped around his waist I was just about to kill him when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I gasped and latched onto the shoulders of Leighton.

I glanced down only to notice metal claws coming from Leighton's hands but I shook out my reverie and noticed it was Logan.

"Logan?"

I gasped and fainted in Logan's arms.


End file.
